


Worth It

by powerofsand



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crossdressing, Honey Bee Inn, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Worker Cloud Stife, Sweat/Lace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: Barret made Cloud want something other than money for this encounter.  He was genuinely interested.“Sounds fancy.” Barret says.  Cloud clasps those big hands again, “Don’t worry, I’ll charge you the price of the group room.  Let’s go.”
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Honey/Coin





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Sweat/Lace universe in the Honey/Coin collection which will feature Cloud with a variety of clients at different stages of his journey to the top.
> 
> Music for this is all The Weeknd: "Often" and "Earned It," on repeat.

Cloud has time to kill before his next client. Usually, he stays in the dressing room powdering his nose and drinking shots of vodka from his mini fridge. Tonight was different. Cloud felt a bit on edge and drinking and drugs would only sour his mood. He needed to walk around; maybe flirt and socialize with some of the clients in the Hive. 

People in there paid a base price to talk and take their pick of the Bees if any caught their eye. He was top tier. He has no business prancing around in there in a basic bee costume, but rules were only for the bottom bitches that barely raked in enough to cover their portion to the house. So here he was, throwing open the doors and striding his way in. 

The sea of faces that greeted him were underwhelming with mostly regulars ; a few clients that had probably spent their life savings to get past Mukki and a hulk of a man splayed out on one of the red circular satin couches. 

He was watching the other Bees work the crowd but didn’t engage with any of them. In turn they gave him a wide berth sensing his apprehension. Naturally, Cloud settled down next to the strange man and started commenting on his fellow sex workers.

“That Bee over there, with the black hair? Her boobs are huge but flat as pancakes. She smothers clients with them for 300 gil a session.” The stranger tensed. Cloud could see the exact moment his words sunk in. The other man snorted. Good. He had a sense of humor.

“And that one other there? With the pretty curly hair.” He pointed out a saucy, petite woman winding her body around the pole mounted in the center of the room. “She’s a teacher by day, stripper by night who likes to be bent over and spanked. For one k.”

“Well I’ll be damned…” The man muttered eyeing the titillating dancer. He turned toward Cloud, eventually.

“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?” A memory came quickly.

_“Spread ‘em big boy. Let’s get you, your money’s worth. “ Cloud eased apart their legs before the other man could comply, running the tip of the boot up his calve and to the junction between his legs. “Only a semi? That’s rude.” Cloud drew back and launched his foot up, nailing the other man square in the balls._

And Cloud shrugged, “ I kicked a guy in the nuts a bunch with the expensive shoes he bought for me.” Barret guffawed, “That’s messed up.”

“It’s pretty funny, “ Cloud agreed, tucking his legs up behind him and turning fully to face this strange, mountain of a man. He didn’t look anything like the usual clientele that came through. He wasn’t in a suit for one; Nor clean shaven, his strong jaw was littered with stubble, rough around the edges, tattooed, scarred and had a metal prosthesis that while simulated a human hand, still managed to look fucking lethal. His eyes were kind, rimmed in the sadness that came with living in a city like Midgar.

“At least you got some nice stuff out of it huh? And all you had to do was beat his ass.”

“It’s not a bad deal.”

“I know that’s right….maybe I should switch careers. You think I could pull off one of those bee body suits?” Cloud snorts, desperately trying not to laugh and loses. It has been ages since he felt carefree enough to laugh. Kind-eyes answering grin almost set him off again. “Wanna try one on?” Cloud finally gets out.

“Nah, I’ll leave that to you. I like seeing you in one.” This man was smooth, Cloud went to respond when a dolled-up Bee approached them, specifically him. “Sorry to interrupt, but Mukki is asking for you miss Cloud and—”

“Tell him I’m with a client.” He turned back to kind eyes, who was staring slightly, mouth open in shock “You were saying?” Cloud prompts. Barret watches the Bee roll her eyes and stomp off.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be? You seem more like a queen bee than one of these honey ones….” And I don’t know why you’d waste your time on me was left unsaid, but Cloud could read between the lines.  
“They can handle themselves. I’m Cloud by the way.” He extends out a perfectly manicured hand which is immediately overtaken by a much larger one, “Barret, nice to meet you.”

“So, what do you do Barret? You don’t look like Shinra, unless their dress code has changed….”

“No offense, but the last thing I want to do is talk about work or Shinra.”

“No problem. So what do you want to talk about? Or would you rather do something?” Barret is already taking the time to check out the goods, dragging his gaze from his face downwards soaking in every little detail.

“Need a closer look?” Cloud is already getting up, unfolding from the couch in one fluid movement. He opted for silver platform heels with dark stockings that go all the way up to the thong of his body suit. 

He strikes a bit of a pose, hip cocked one foot forward and extended to the floor so the only tip of his shoes touch it.

“I just might.” Cloud grins at that answer and slides right up to him, plopping down in his lap. Barret fidgets, “I uh…don’t do this often….and by that I mean ever. You wanna get a room?” His hands come to rest on his hips—one metal, the other flesh and blood. Cloud snaps his fingers and a Bee materializes. 

“Now you can talk to Mukki. Go. Tell him to prepare the HoneyComb Suite.” He doesn’t look at the dancer, his attention is on this stranger who is unique enough to make even him laugh. 

Barret made Cloud want something other than money for this encounter. He was genuinely interested.

“Sounds fancy.” Barret says. Cloud clasps those big hands again, “Don’t worry, I’ll charge you the price of the group room. Let’s go.”

They both leaned in at the same time and met somewhere in the middle; lips pressed firmly together, mouths open, tongues touching Cloud sucked at the other man's bottom lip, and locked his ankles at the small of Barret’s back as he was carried to their suite. 

He was already light-headed and giddy. Yet again Cloud was experiencing something rarely allowed – kissing, with a john. A very attractive and charming John, but a trick nonetheless. 

“Get the door.” Barret breathed in between kisses. Cloud gripped the door knob and turned, they stumbled inside. He didn’t care anymore, lost in those strong arms that supported his weight as if he didn’t weigh anything. Barret kissed like a man starving, intense, stealing the breath out of his lungs and sending tingles down his spine. 

When Clouds back finally met the mattress he was panting, legs spread and waiting. Barret shook off his vest and pulled off his tank top exposing more scars and nonsensical tattoos in a stark red that contrasted nicely with his dark skin. He was built like a tank; Cloud could make out the outline of nearly every muscle. His mouth went dry.

_‘Fuck. You’re sexy. I don’t why you came here but I’m glad you did.’ Cloud thought; and that was the honest truth._

Barret unbuckled his pants and didn’t respond, so intent on his prey. He pulled them down exposing plain gray boxer briefs with a visible bulge. The imprint of his cock was a bit intimidating as it was propionate with his body type. 

Cloud exhaled harshly, “Is all of that for me?” He could feel the rumble of amusement go through Barret, his voice was nice and deep “How you take this damn thing off?” 

Cloud maneuvered out a tiny zipper at the base of his throat, giving the other man a saucy wink he began the slow process of unzipping his outfit, moving over the barely there mound of his chest, past his flat belly, all the way to his crotch. 

Cloud wore nothing underneath, save for sheer stockings with heavy embroidery at the garter. He slipped his arms off and lifted his hips. He had help shimming out of the body suit. The stockings stayed on. Their lips found each other again, so sinful. No one was supposed to kiss the johns. 

Cloud could not get enough of it. Barret settled on top of him, careful not to rest his full weight of the slighter man. Their lips moved against each other; fingers tangled in messy blonde spikes. Hands roamed a tight, taught body pressing into the lines just at the spine…releasing tension. A sigh which was swallowed up. This was dangerous. It was gentle and slow….and so very addictive. 

Barret broke their lip lock. He trailed hot opened mouth kisses down Cloud’s chin, nibbling past the column of his creamy white neck to lick at the dip of his collar bone. There were no hickeys left, just barely there nibbles from teeth, a gentle suck from full lips; teasing and sensual. Cloud arched up against him. 

“You’re beautiful.” Barret whispered against the heated skin, “I’m gonna take my time…” The stubble dotting his face tickled wherever he moved causing Cloud to almost giggle completely drawn in. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of a seduction. Cold metal fingers contrasting with warm ones ghosted over his ribcage, over his hips to hook behind his legs. 

Barret dipped a tongue in his belly button and opened up his thighs wider revealing his sex, clean shaven and wet.

“Wait…I need to get a—” Cloud jerked up off the bed all his senses zeroed in on his cunt and the flat of Barret’s tongue lapping at the hood of the clitoris before gently drawing it into his mouth suckling as light as possible. 

“Fuck!” His mind went white, it was too much. It wasn’t enough. Cloud reached for him, wanted to smash his face into crotch, his hand was caught and Barret laced their fingers together.

“Be patient.” Barret said, alternating between soft and hard suction bobbing his head up and down. He was a steadying force against the tide of euphoria he was raining down on Cloud. 

The engorged head of his clit was popped free and the other man pressed his face closer and probed his tongue inside his vaginal opening, darting it in and out; a prelude of what was to come.  
Cloud mewled, bucking up, eyes riveted to the image of Barret stationed between his spread legs, feasting noisily on his cunt. He rode the edge of Barret’s nose that was placed deliberately on his clit. He’d done this before and was good at it. Cloud wouldn’t last much longer under that kind of assault.

“I’m going to come!” Cloud managed to get out. He could feel it building causing his body to shake. It had been so damn long since he had an orgasm that he didn’t have to fake. Barret held his hand as stars exploded behind his eyes and he chased the delicious sensations until he couldn’t take any more. 

Barret’s weight left him, there was the slight rustle of clothing and the crinkle of a wrapper before he was once against pressed to the sheets. 

Cloud was too blissed out to help with rolling on the condom. He was being kissed again; the blunt tip of a cock nudged at his opening. He hooked his legs around Barret’s trim, hard waist and encouraged him to sink inside.

“A…ah…” The shock of penetration drew a soft sigh swallowed up by an eager partner. “This ok?” Barret whispered, running his hands all over Cloud’s body, especially enjoying the contrast of the nylon stockings locked around his hips, digging into the base of his back, while silky skin rippled at his front.

“Better than.” Cloud answered, soaking wet and still excited. There were tingles spreading up and down his spine, igniting with each thrust. His body rocked with each movement. Time passed lazily like this……

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Cloud was sitting in Barret’s lap, facing him. Sweat beaded down the other man’s brow and he licked it away, riding him.

“I know.” He rode hard and fast. Cloud’s face was flushed a deep rosy red, he reached down and played with his overstimulated clit trying to coax out another punishing orgasm.

“Especially right now.” Barret grunted in his ear, nibbling on the lob before pulling into his mouth, “Desperate to bust all over my dick.” He met every frantic thrust, kissing up to this lips to feel the vibration from Cloud’s cry as he came again.

Cloud laid face down, exhausted and damp with sweat. Barret entered him again, hands braced on either side. “Barret I…”

“Shh…” He hushed, “Just one more…I know you can give me one more.”

In the end he did have one more aching orgasm, squeezing around the thick cock in him. Barret fucked him through it, coming quietly sometime later, hips pumping erratically until finally stopping. They stayed locked together until their breathing slowed. Eventually Barret got up to dispose of the condom in a nearby waste basket and pull on his clothes. 

Cloud has recovered and is dipping a cloth into a basin filled with warm water on the nightstand when he walks back. No words are exchanged as the wash cloth is dragged over Barret’s face and neck, then down the rest of his body. 

“Does it hurt?” Cloud finally says, lightly touching the ruin of scars above the metal prosthesis.

“Every damn day.” Barret answered, “I’d like to see you again.”

A seductive smile overtakes Cloud’s face. He re-dips the cloth and quickly wipes himself down before producing a card from the drawer. It’s completely black with golden ink etched in the middle with a fancy border. ‘Cloud-Nine’ On the back was a crimson lip print. 

They kiss again before Barret is escorted to the door…there is one last lingering look….and Cloud is left alone. He leans against the closed door, head tilted back. 

Just taking a few moments. His whole entire body throbbed pleasurably. He’d had an intense workout and as much as he’d like to crawl into the unmade bed and sleep a bit before heading home his shift was not over yet.

****

After cleaning up, Cloud rejoined the Hive; His face hurt from all the smiling he was doing. There was an extra spring in his step.

“Hey.” An arm slides around his waist and kisses his ear from behind. Reno had a distinctive voice with a hard accent. He automatically leans back against his friend.

“Reno, when did you get here?”

“About thirty minutes ago.” He spins Cloud around, “You got that freshly fucked look on your face.”

“Well I am a whore so…” Cloud couldn’t hide his smile.

“No, it's different,” Reno gets in his face, “You enjoyed it!” He exclaims; loudly. “You just got that good dick.” Cloud casually drops an arm around his shoulders

“Telling fortunes now?”

“ C’mon baby. He was good, wasn't he? Tell me about it. I'll buy you a drink.” He waves over a bartender and orders a couple of shots of vodka. “Was he better than me?”

“Oh, god yes.” Cloud knocks back his drink like a man, “Dude was like…” He opens his arms wide, “ Fifteen inches long.”

“Ohhh, you bitch. Take it back.”


End file.
